D Book Man
by Reversal
Summary: I based it after D.Gray Man, referencing many other anime, but the storyline and characters are all going to be completely different. A little background information about D.Gray Man might be needed, but I will try my best to explain everything.
1. Introduction

Before I start, I want to mention a few things. I am not the best writer and apparently, I suck. Why am I writing if I suck? I want to get better. So D Book Man is based after the concepts of D. Gray Man itself. But, I've decided to create my own characters and storyline to make things more interesting. You might notice a lot of references to different anime other than D. Gray Man but if you don't catch them, it won't hurt. The funny thing about this story is that the story would be told by a different character each chapter unless I state not. The final thing that you might have troubles understanding is that one of the character's weapons are called funnels. The weapon he uses is related to a certain weapon found in the Kidou Senshi: Gundam series. They are remote pods that are used for long range attacking. Well, I think that's about it. I hope you enjoy.

INTRODUCTION

_The wind again, huh?_ For some reason, it feels different. _I usually counted on you… for all my problems. What has happened? Why have you changed to something so devastating?_

"This is what it all comes down to huh?" I heard every single word that came out of his mouth clearly. I couldn't reply though. My own voice was not in my control anymore. I wondered why. _Could it be that the innocence has started to betray me?_

I think I was warned enough times. I lost count of it. _I guess… if it happens, it happens. I can't force myself can I?_

"A battle between monsters it is." _No, he's wrong. We aren't monsters. Why doesn't he understand? God wouldn't create such abominations. Our existence isn't to cause pain. We are different from the akuma._

I wanted to tell that to him. But, my commands didn't reach my mouth. It wouldn't even open now. My grip around the funnels started to tighten. Was I thinking of killing him? No, I wasn't thinking of that. The innocence was. Ever since it sunk into me, I feel like it owns half of my body. It's like the innocence is sharing a body with me.

"Not saying anything? I thought you were going to argue with me. Look at us! Can you honestly say we aren't monsters? Your innocence has betrayed you. As for me… god has decided to punish me. He calls for my death. This form, IS HIS JUSTIFICATION!"

I felt my heart beat faster. Why, I don't understand why my body is moving on its own! Why can I not control it when I most need to? _Out of all the people, why must it be you!_

So then, I charged. No, it wasn't I. It was the innocence.


	2. Chapter 1: The Unfortunate Beginning

And so, the story starts. In the beginning, you might not understand anything. But, just keep reading. You might be able to figure things out. After all, I can only tell you as much as the narrators know. Just for another little side note, each time the words are in italics, the character is talking to himself and not out loud.

Turn 1: The Unfortunate Beginning

My life can't get worst than it already is. For a fourteen year old male, I'm only five foot five inches. But, God gave me a valuable power. A power I can use to eliminate the evil on Earth. He granted me the innocence.

A month after becoming an exorcist, I was transferred to a different headquarters half way across the world. Of course, I didn't mind. I mean, there was nothing for me to miss in Australia anyway. My parents and home were all burned to ash. I can thank the akuma for that. No, I'm actually not sad like most people would be. I never knew my parents anyway. They were rarely home. I learned to take care of myself before the headquarters in Australia took me in.

It was raining quite hard. The coat they gave me was warm. I was quite proud to wear it. The silver lining and black leather pressed against my arms were the softest things I've ever felt. I felt very comfortable sitting on the train. The cold rain outside didn't seem to effect my life.

I was just about to go to sleep when there was a loud crash. I looked outside the window to find that the train had come to a sudden halt. All I saw was the rain tumbling down. I wasn't sure what to do but I ran towards the door. I opened it to find that the car I was on was starting to slip away from the main train.

"Hey, is anyone there?" I yelled. A few people woke up from my yell. "Wake up everyone. The bolts for this section of the train have melted for some reason." My first guess would have been that the lightning struck it. Soon, everyone from the section started to move to a different one.

"Kid, you should get going too," one of the adults told me. "We're on the top of a hill. At any time this section can fall backwards."

"Thank you sir, but I think I need to go get something important."

"All right, you take care now. I'll talk to you later."

The truth was, I wanted to stay behind to make sure everyone else left. As an exorcist, I felt that it was my responsibilities to make sure everyone was safe.

"HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" The words rang in my ears. I panicked a bit. _Calm down. I can do this._

"Where are you!?" I tried my best to yell. My voice was starting to crack from nervousness. I didn't hear any reply so I rushed down the train. It seemed to be empty. My heart started to race. Where did the voice come from? Suddenly, I felt something. _This is bad._ The section was moving… down hill.

_There's still time. It's only swaying right now._ "Mister, help me please." This time, I heard exactly where it came from. I turned to see a little boy with his leg stuck on the chair's iron bars. I felt it. My heart's beat. Every second in my life seemed to be a minute long. It all happened so fast. I started to act.

"Don't worry," I told the kid. "I'll help you right now. Don't move." I wasn't really sure what to do so I took his shoe off and luckily for me, that gave his foot enough room to squeeze through. My instincts told me to carry the kid. I ran as fast as I could to the door again.

"Hey. What are you two still doing over there? Come on," someone yelled. The gap between the trains was pretty big. I couldn't jump it while holding the kid.

"Catch!" I threw the kid with all my strength. I smiled with relief seeing that the dark figure was able to catch the kid. But then, the train started to move. First it started slowly, and then it moved faster down. _No, this is not good. I can't make it. _I became further and further apart from the train. Although dark, I saw that the figure was still looking at me. He had glowing red eyes. _Normally, eyes aren't supposed to glow right? Oh no…akuma!_


	3. Chapter 2: Confidence to Fight

Well, I've decided to use made up town names too. Other than that, it's a different narrator.

Turn 2: Confidence to Fight

His eyes were slowly opening. It seems like he was regaining consciousness.

"Hey kid! I thought you were dead for a few. It's about time you woke up," I told him. He was probably still a bit drowsy.

"Where am I?" he said. He got up off the bed I put him on and looked at me.

"Sit back down. It's not good for the injured to walk after waking up. We're in Wilhelmina," I told him. He looked confused. "We're at a hotel right now. We're lucky the owner let us stay here for free. I'm completely out of money. Which is also why I…" I was cut off. The kid was talking to me with the most shocking voice I've heard in a few years.

"Wait. Hold on just a second! We're in Wilhelmina, the town ten miles away from Marchosias? How in the world did I get here?" he started to panic. His eyes widened as he looked around the room.

"Hey calm down will ya? I saw you unconscious on the road to Tiamat," I told him. "You're going to Marchosias? That makes the both of us!"

For some reason, this kid couldn't stop pacing the room. He looked like he had to find something important. I think I know what it is too.

"You looking for your luggage?" I said to him.

"Yeah, I have a bag that's really important," he told me.

"Relax kid. I didn't know which of the luggage were yours so I brought it all back to the town in a cart. Ha ha, you have no idea how long that took me."

He seemed to have calmed down a bit. It's probably because he knows he could get his bags back. But, I could tell from his eyes that he was still thinking of something.

"C'mon, let's go. If it's so important, we better go get it right now," I told the kid. He just looked at me. It was like he didn't know what to say. "I'll bring you there. The police office is a few blocks away."

"You have any relatives that were with ya?" I said while walking to the office. He simply shook his head. The kid didn't say a word at all through the entire walk. He remained silent until he got his bag back. _He's such a young kid too. To be traveling alone like that, quite ridiculous._

"Thank you uhh…" he looked at me with his constant confused face.

"Oh yeah, sorry kid. I forgot to introduce myself," I said with a smile. I thought it was quite embarrassing that I forgot. "My name is Li Xheng Shun. You can call me Xheng Shun if you like."

"Yes sir Mr. Xheng Shun. I'm Richard Judas," he said. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too kid," I said while shaking his hand. "Now that we are acquaintances, you can lose that 'Mr.' I'm only 26." We laughed and I think I was finally able to calm him down. _Poor kid, he's scared. _

"Well," I started again. "What are you going to do now? The city gate is closed off because of some strange incident." He looked at me confused again. I could tell from his expression that he wanted to know more. "You see, there are three trains in this town. They lead to Marchosias. Each train leaves the city an hour after the other." My face became tenser as I spoke. I looked at him instead of the clear blue sky. "Yesterday, none of the trains came back. When I brought you to Wilhelmina, they closed down the gates a few hours after. Some people believe it was the work of akuma. You know, those things said to be created by resurrecting the soul of dead ones." I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. I smiled a bit to loosen up the mood. "If you ask me, I don't believe it. But, the question is, do you?" He became worried.

"We're leaving the town," he said. For once, his voice was confident.

"Hey, didn't you listen to me? We can't leave the…" I said but cut off again. Richard started dragging me.

"Hey Richard, do you even know where the gate is?" I said. He stopped and turned around. He was determined. His face was stiff and had an aura of courage around him. _Sigh, what did I get myself into? _"Let be get my bag. We can go then. I don't know what you're up to but, I'll help you if you need it."

We raced back to the hotel to get my stuff. The afternoon sun had already begun to set. If we were going anywhere, it's going to be dark.

"Hey, um, Xheng Shun, what's in that bag?" Richard asked. "It's awfully huge."

"Ha ha, it's just a lot of clothes. Don't worry about it," I replied. _Unfortunately, I can't tell you yet._ "C'mon, let's get going."

As I expected, it was dark by the time we got to the gate. The stars weren't around. The clouds covered it. _What exactly are you thinking? Boy, you interest me to no end._


	4. Chapter 3: Innocence Activate

Nothing much to say. The narrator has shifted again.

Turn 3: Innocence Activate

_I must make sure. The people on the train… I should have been able to protect them._ The dark sky hid our appearances. Xheng Shun and I stared at the gate for quite some time. I had a plan. But, I wasn't sure if it would work. I didn't know Xheng Shun for long but I had a feeling I can trust him with my plan.

"Xheng Shun, here's the plan," I whispered.

"Alright, I've been waiting for this one," he replied with a grin.

"Distract the two guards for a while. I'll take care of the rest."

"Ha ha, simple and clean huh? Alright, let's do this." Xheng Shun headed for the gate. He was rather calm about the whole thing. Even though the guards were walking towards him, he didn't seem to step back one bit.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" said one of the guards.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if…" Xheng Shun started to reply. I saw my chance. Under the starry night I climbed the gate as silently as I can. I looked down for a second and saw that Xheng Shun was still talking to the two guards. His expression was as calm as ever so I put my worries aside and continued climbing. On top of the gate I had a clear view of the entire town. Climbing back down would have been the better choice. But, I didn't have that much time. I jumped down and landed on my feet.

As I expected, climbing down wouldn't have hurt as much. My legs started to shake. I tried my best to endure the pain and walked slowly towards the gate again. Xheng Shun saw me, but the guards still had their backs towards me. The two guards were close by. They were very, very close by. I took a deep breath and got ready to go into phase two. _Alright, I only have one chance. If I mess up, I don't know what can happen. _I stuck my hands through the gate and slowly moved towards their heads. _C'mon, I can do this. _Using full force, I smashed their heads together.

"Arg," one of the guards said. "Who did that?" The two guards turned to see me. _Darn it! I should have known. The helmet!_

Just as the guards began to signal others, Xheng Shun grabbed them by the neck. I heard a crack and the two guards were on the floor.

"Did… did you just kill them?" I asked. I was shocked that Xheng Shun had done that to the guards. But moreover, I was more surprised that he was able to do that.

"Are you crazy? Of course not! I only hit them at their pressure point really hard," he replied with a smile. He started to climb the gate and unlike me he climbed back down. "I guess that plan worked," he said starting to walk down the road. I followed him still shocked from what he did. _Just who is this guy?_

"Hmm," Xheng Shun stopped on the road. He looked like he was deep in thought.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. He looked at me with a curious face.

"Well, I was just thinking we should find a place to stay till the morning. You know, walking in the dark, a lot of things can happen."

I knew that Xheng Shun was right. But, for some reason, I couldn't find the patience in me to stop. The word akuma kept on appearing in my thoughts if I didn't move.

"Maybe I shouldn't have dragged you into this Xheng Shun. But, I must continue to walk," I said while searching through the road. I couldn't stop thinking that the akuma could be nearer than we thought. _I have to tell him. There's no other choice. _"You see Xheng Shun, when you said akuma might have been involved in these train incidents, this became personal."

"What do you mean? I don't quite understand," he said.

"I'm an exorcist, one who has been given the power to fight akuma."

"Ah ha ha ha ha, that was funny," Xheng Shun said while laughing. He was squinting from laughing and he started to tear. I saw that he forced one of his eyes to open to look at me. I kept a serious face. "You're serious aren't you?"

"It's best if you go back to the town Xheng Shun. I'm not that well trained so I doubt I can protect you." I started to walk again.

"Hey kid, we're friends right?" I stopped walking. But, I didn't turn around. I didn't know how to face Xheng Shun after bringing him so much trouble. "If you still think of us as friends, you let me go with you. Don't worry about protecting me. I'm not as frail as I look."

"No, you don't understand. This is…" I said got cut off.

"I do understand!" Xheng Shun boomed with a strong voice. "You have to go fight this akuma thing and you might be in a mess. That's no reason to abandon your friends!"

I looked up into the starry sky. Each time I looked at it, I felt like I knew the answer to everything. But then, I heard a voice that was unfamiliar to me.

"So that's where you are Mr. Exorcist," a voice called out. I turned over towards the woods to see an akuma standing on top of a tree. _That must be him, the one that caused the train to stop. _"I've been waiting for you with all those people on the three trains. I couldn't bring myself to kill them yet. Do you know why Mr. Exorcist?"

The akuma jumped down from the tree and started to walk towards Xheng Shun and me. "I am sad Mr. Exorcist." I backed up holding my hand out to push Xheng Shun back too.

"Xheng Shun, hide somewhere," I said in a whisper. "It's hard for me to fight with people around."

"Uh, alright," he replied. His voice was shaking. I still didn't turn to look at Xheng Shun, but, I heard him run off. _Alright, I can do this._

"Mr. Exorcist, someone escaped while I was sabotaging the trains," the akuma continued. It was a level 2. _From what I know, level 2 akuma are stronger than level 1. They have developed a different form and have the ability to speak._ "My soul won't rest till that someone is dead you know!" The akuma jumped right in front of me and looked straight at me. It was so close that I couldn't see anything other than its face. The monster was about twice my size. Its arms and legs were long. If I were to compare it to something, I'd say that it looks like a beetle with a giraffe's head. "Guess who that someone is, Mr. Exorcist?" The akuma jumped back and made a strange gesture. A bunch of other akuma came. There are five of them; all level 1. I can tell because they all looked the same, indifferent, shape of a ball.

"Give me a break," I said while reaching into my bag. I took out my weapon and swung it at him. "Akuma like you have no soul! Innocence activate now! Let's go for it, Sunrise Axe."


	5. Chapter 4: Bloodshed

One akuma two akuma? Someone tell me?

Turn 4: Bloodshed

The attack missed. As Richard pulled out a huge axe the akuma jumped back towards the forest.

"Tch! Lousy attack Mr. Exorcist. Though I am surprised a little kid like you can wield such a thing," the akuma blurted. His smile was huge. He talked liked he ate bags after bags of sugar. The confidence the akuma had built up was immense. _That doesn't mean he is strong. Show me what you can do Richard Judas._

His back was facing me. But, I felt an immense aura surrounding him.

"You're a level two right?" Ricahrd asked. The akuma looked at him with confusion. His smiled started to dim down a bit. "I wonder how many humans you have killed to reach it. Countless I'd imagine." The akuma's metal face started to turn to a frown. Richard's words seem to cause distortion in the akuma's mind. _Causing mental damage to the akuma's brain huh? It seems to be pretty effective. I'm quite surprised. _"Well, I guess it doesn't matter. It only proves that you have lived too long."

"I hate," the akuma said. "I hate… I hate… I hate… I HATE THOSE WHO TALK TOO MUCH." Its face started to twist in many different directions. "Level 1's! All of you, attack!"

"1… 2… 3…," Richard counted. "Do you think I'm stupid? Where are the other two?"

Before he received an answer the ground below him started to shake. _Why is the ground shaking? This isn't good. _I climbed up the tree I was next to. I thought that I could get a better view of what was going on if I did.

"Gah," Richard yelled while falling to the floor. _I'm sure you noticed it too. It's the other two akuma._ Richard took action. The three akuma had been shooting missiles at the kid nonstop as their comrades arisen from the cold solid floor.

After rolling for a few seconds, Richard managed to find the time to get up. But, the barrage of missiles didn't cease.

"It's time to counter!" Richard said. He swung his axe at the missiles and cut them in half. Though he was able to stop the missiles, it seems like the axe had draw backs to it.

_There is no doubt that his axe is an incredibly strong weapon. But, can he really wield such a big thing? _Each swing Richard had took cleanly sliced the missiles in half. Afterwards, his axe's weight caused him to leave the end of his axe on the floor. Even as his axe was on the floor, his hands were shaking!

The lag probably gave time for the other two akuma to come back up from the ground. Although it's now five to one, Richard Judas gave a smile.

"All of them have gathered," Richard said with a smile. "Level one, unlock, Frequency Increase!" Richard's hands started to shake more vigorously. _I see, so that's why his hands were shaking._

"Ara Mr. Exorcist, it seems like you have a trick up your sleeve," the level two akuma said. "You're hands are shaking because your axe is vibrating huh?"

"That's correct," Richard answered. "Matter of fact, it has been vibrating the while time. When I start to use my innocence, the axe starts to vibrate at a low frequency. But, that frequency is more than enough to completely slice through the akuma's pathetic missiles. And with this frequency, I can do a lot more than just slice things. For an example, these five akuma who have been shooting nonstop, I don't have to raise a single finger for me to destroy their missiles. The frequency of my axe is so high that I can cancel out the missiles' make up completely as they get close. Now, it's time to do my job."

_Incredible, so this is the power of his innocence. It's a truly astounding ability to have._

Without further talking, Richard sliced an akuma that started to fly towards him. "Cut's like butter. One towards the right… two towards the left… one in the air… where's the last one? Stop playing stupid tricks you ak…" Richard stopped talking once again.

_HE'S EATING THE OTHER AKUMA? This guy is a cannibal! I've never seen such a thing!_

"Wh… what are you doing!?" Richard asked in shock. His attack on the akuma had halt when he saw the level two akuma devouring its minion with its mouth opened as wide as a hippo. Other than a glare from the akuma, Richard didn't quite receive the answer he was looking for.

The akuma rushed towards Richard as they seem him shocked with his guard down. Quickly, Richard swung his axe at the nearest akuma and sliced it into two. He turned a bit and made a horizontal slash obliterating two more akuma. Once more, he turned his head upwards and thrust his axe at the last charging akuma. As the blood of the akuma splat over the floor, Richard stood completely unharmed from the monsters. Victory seemed to be in sight.

"You're next akuma," Richard exclaimed. He rushed towards the akuma still unmoving from the spot where he ate his own comrade.

I couldn't see the akuma for a second. Richard stood back up straight and blocked out the entire demon. _Why, why has he stopped moving? What is this sinister aura I feel? WHAT? _

Just then, I saw Richard drop his axe. Closely, I could see that his own blood was leaking out of his body as he fell over. Five giant claw-like wounds sunk deeply into his body as Richard lied there still and silent. _This is the power of a level 2!? I must do something. If I don't, he might not survive._

So, as I prayed for Richard's survival, as the akuma walked up to him for the final blow, I opened my bag looking for hope.


End file.
